


Prologue Part 1 - Welcome to the SGC

by EvilGM, Skizzlefritz124



Series: A Finn In Four: The Chronicles of SG-4 [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: A Finn In Four, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilGM/pseuds/EvilGM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skizzlefritz124/pseuds/Skizzlefritz124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Finnish woman, Dr. Terhi Lehtinen, a professor of anthropology at Georgetown University is recruited by the Stargate Program to become part of the research support staff.  Part of the "A Finn In Four" series, Prologue Part 1 covers her training and initial months as a member of Stargate Command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue Part 1 - Welcome to the SGC

**Author's Note:**

> The "A Finn In Four: The Chronicles of SG-4" series is the results of a play by email role playing game, and edited to make it suitable to post as works of fan fiction.

_Georgetown University, August 1997._

Terhi Lehtinen arrives at her apartment building after a full day of teaching classes and dealing with the whining and complaints of the students with the rapidly arriving end of the summer semester. Absently, she picks up her mail from the wall box, automatically discarding the flyers and handbills. She has just opened her visa statement to look at the latest charges when she becomes aware of someone standing by her apartment door. Looking up, she sees a man in a military uniform standing there. “Dr. Lehtinen? I’m Major Paul Davis, Ma’am. I’ve been instructed to deliver this,” he says politely, handing Terhi an envelope with the Presidential and Air Force seals on the outside. “I’m to wait for your reply, Ma’am.” Terhi opens the envelope and begins to read.

_Paul Davis stood quietly, assessing the woman in front of him as she read the President’s letter. “Another civilian,” he thought to himself. “Pretty, but too tall,” he decides, begrudging the extra inch the Finnish woman had over his own 5’10”. What Hammond was expecting from all these civilians..., well, that’s why he was just the courier, not the Commander_

The letter was an “Invitation From The President” to participate in a special project being run under the auspices of the Air Force. No specifics are listed, but with the use of words like ‘Top Secret’, ‘National Security’, and describing her as a ‘perfect fit’ it quickly intrigues her. When she finishes reading, Terhi looks up, with a million questions already forming as Major Davis holds up one hand. “All that I’m at liberty to tell you at this time, Ma’am, is that this invitation is based upon the recommendation of the former head of the project, Dr. Catherine Langford. Dr Langford feels your exceptional credentials in your field make you a prime candidate for the project.”

“Catherine,” Terhi says with surprise. “I haven’t heard from her in over a year.” The fact the old family friend - and her mentor - had recommended her for the project makes Terhi’s decision an easy one. “Count me in, Major Davis.”

Davis actually smiles for the first time. “Excellent ma’am, thank you.” He extends a second envelope. “You’ll find all travel and joining instructions inside here.” Davis nods and turns to leave. “We’ll see you then Doctor.”

* * * * * * * * * *

_Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado Springs, CO – 72 Hours Later…._

Terhi steps off the military transport, surrounded by a mixed group of people, some military and some civilian. Nearby, a bus waits to take her and the others to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, the large Air Force facility that houses NORAD and US Space Command, constructed deep under a mountain for protection from nuclear attack.

She can’t help but stare at everything she saw - the approach to the base, the security they go through, and armed guards seem to be everywhere. Sitting next to her is Dr. Jodi Franklin, and the young woman appears to be just as caught up in what’s happened as Terhi is. Jodi’s excitement helps temper Terhi’s minor discomfort at the visible military presence, and soon, Terhi’s enthusiasm returns full force.

Once inside the complex, beneath the publicly known areas of the facility, her group is joined with several others and together, they are escorted through a series of sub-levels until eventually, they are led to a large room, dominated by an enormous freestanding ring-shaped object: The Stargate.

Terhi sees the armed soldiers in the room, but the sight of the giant ring causes their presence to be dismissed almost immediately. “Oh my god,” she reflexively mutters in her native Finnish. “What is that? And the writing looks like… Linear A?” She can’t help but stare, and fights off the urge to get up close and personal with the ring. She wanted a better look at it, to examine it more closely. Is it carved or cast? What metals is it made of?

“What your looking at is called a Stargate.” A blonde woman wearing an Air Force uniform with the rank of Captain on it, explains. “"Good Morning. That energy field you're looking at is the event horizon of a wormhole connecting this Stargate to another identical one on another world twenty-two thousand light years from Earth." The Captain makes a sweeping gesture with her arm towards the shimmering, translucent, bluish haze that fills the centre of the circular wheel, while the men and women gathered around it simply stare.

* * * * * * * * * *

After being told what she was looking at, Terhi and the others watch a small group of people walk through the event horizon and, according to the Captain, onto another planet. They are then escorted to the Stargate Command (SGC) Conference Room where they are welcomed by Major-General Hammond, who introduces the woman as Captain Samantha Carter, the SGCs resident expert on the Stargate. Carter explains about the Stargate Network and the Stargate Program, which has been in operation for only a few months. One of the main points Carter emphasises, is the existence of an alien race known as the Goa'uld, and the threat that they pose to the people of Earth. Several people in the room react to this news, some with disbelief and a few with fear. At this time, Captain Carter leaves everyone to consider what they’ve been told.

"Alien race," Terhi murmurs, her eyes drawn again to the writing on the Stargate. "Linear A, a living language." She shakes her head, amazed, and eager to learn if they have managed to translate it yet. Looking around, she can see that the reaction of most of the others is identical to hers; a mixture of wonder, amazement, anticipation...and just a hint of fear.

Shortly afterwards, the group is joined by an obvious civilian in Air Force fatigues, who introduces himself as Dr. Daniel Jackson, Archaeologist with SG-1. At the mention of his name, Terhi remembers seeing his picture in Catherine’s office and again, her mind wonders at the connections that have brought her here. Jackson’s briefing is rather casual and slow to start at first, but becomes more coherent and insightful as he covers the relocation of human beings from Earth to other worlds, and what has been learned of Goa’uld culture and history. As he talks, there are murmurs and expressions of shock and disbelief from the assembled group. The implications of Dr. Jackson’s report are stunning, but before he can be called upon to provide greater details, he is joined by another man - an alien introduced as Teal’c - who gives the team a visual demonstration of what the Goa’uld look like. No one can keep themselves from reacting with shock as Teal’c reveals the symbiote pouch in his abdomen, and the alien larvae within.

When Teal’c first entered the room, Terhi is surprised to see him, not because he’s a black man, but at the sheer size of him, and the gold symbol on his forehead. All speculation about the symbol is cut short when Teal’c lifts his shirt. She’s horrified at the sight, and she can’t help but wonder at what other monstrous things these Goa’uld have done. However, it’s seeing the larval symbiote that hits her the hardest.

“Oh my god,” she whispers. “The canopic jars.” When she was ten, she’d found two damaged canopic jars at her father’s dig site at Knossos, with what she thought at the time were snake skeletons inside. Knowing now about the Goa’uld, Terhi can’t help but think that they weren’t snake skeletons at all, but the remains of mature symbiotes. It would certainly explain the anomaly of Ancient Egyptian jars at Knossos.

Terhi’s thoughts are interrupted by the chatter from Jodi Franklin and the others around her regarding Teal’c and his symbiote. Now, for the first time, it truly feels as if they are in an alien environment.

* * * * * * * * * *

After a short interval to let everyone compose themselves, Dr. Jackson is joined by a tall air force Colonel who introduces himself as Colonel Jack O’Neill. O’Neill announces it’s time for a field trip, and leads them back to the gate room, where Carter, Teal’c and Jackson are waiting. While the dialling computer locks the chevrons, Carter points out the glyphs as the gate spins, making sure everyone understands the danger of standing too close to the gate when it opens. O’Neill can’t keep an amused expression off his face as he stands back and watches the expressions on everyone's faces as they see the wormhole open in front of them.

As fascinated as Terhi was about the gate, she finds herself watching the people around her. Friendly enough, she thinks of Colonel O'Neill. Seems to be okay with civilians being involved. Even has a sense of humor, unlike most military men she’s encountered.

Stepping through the gate, Terhi finds herself inside a large stone chamber that shows strong Egyptian cultural influence. As she rubs the frost from her skin and tries to shake off the discomfort of Stargate travel, Dr. Jackson explains they are on the planet Mallos (P6X-214), another of Ra's worlds, uninhabited and now abandoned by the Goa’uld. While the members of SG-1 wait with tolerant amusement, a couple of the group deal with nausea, but the wonder of this new world more than compensates for the discomfort.

Daniel shows them the DHD in the gate chamber, and they take a short walk to the exterior of the building, which turns out to be an enormous pyramid. Several of the archaeologists and anthropologists get excited, as the pyramid is an almost exact replica of the pyramid at Giza, but in pristine condition.

A couple of the military men have more questions about Teal’c, with one of the officers making it abundantly clear that he does not trust the alien nor the symbiote he carries. Colonel O'Neill makes it clear to the man, and everyone else, in no uncertain terms that the participation of Teal’c in the SGC is none of their concern, nor is it a topic for discussion.

Loyalty, Terhi thinks. Very strong. Teal’c must have done something pretty major to earn it from the colonel, especially if Teal’c was once counted amongst the enemy.

Terhi can’t help but be impressed by Captain Carter. Terhi knows, if being a woman in an academic field is anything like being a woman in the military, it had taken a lot of work on Carter’s part to not only earn her captain’s bars, but to be a scientist and to become an expert in the rather esoteric field of Stargate technology.

And Daniel. She remembers hearing about his odd beliefs and theories through their mutual academic circles. To find himself not only vindicated, but to be part of the leading edge of the work the Stargate program has done, must have been incredibly satisfying. Terhi understands why he was chosen to be part of the first team, SG-1, to be going off-world and dealing with the Goa’uld and other alien races. She smiles to herself, thinking she can only dream of being on one of the field teams and going off-world on a regular basis. As it is, she’s glad - and proud - of being asked to be a part of all of this.

All too soon it is time to return to the SGC. While Carter dials the DHD, Daniel demonstrates the use of the GDO, sending the signal to Earth to open the Stargate’s protective iris so they can return safely.

Once back to the SGC, O’Neill turns the group over to General Hammond again. In the briefing room, Hammond explains "…At this point there isn't much in the way of training available for Stargate Personnel. The technology is still being worked on, and our understanding of what lies beyond the gate is sketchy at best. You people are writing the manual for future training." With that, Terhi and the others are sent to the USAF Academy for six weeks of Familiarization Training.

* * * * * * * * * *

_USAF Academy Recruit Intake/Reception Area - The Same Day:_

_Master Sergeant Gabriel Parkes watched the candidates get off the bus, looking around slightly disoriented with a mixture of other expressions from confusion to indifference. Though he remains emotionless and expressionless on the outside, in his mind he groans and rolls his eyes. ‘Probably about a third again older than typical recruits, and probably only half as motivated,’ he thinks to himself. His eyes fall on a noticeably tall, well-built, blond woman amongst the candidates. ‘Oh great, some friggin’ beach bunny; she’ll be a big help.’ He exhaled slowly. ‘Well, let’s get to it...’ he thinks. Stepping forward he raised his voice. “Alright you people; line up over here!” He barks..._

Over the next few weeks, a capable Master Sergeant by the name of Parkes puts the SGC recruits through a basic familiarization course. Each day Terhi and the others run, jump, and climb through the obstacle course to build up their fitness and endurance; and every second day, MSgt Parkes conducts basic firearms training for Terhi and the other civilians. This training period gives her a chance to meet and mingle with the other volunteers and her SGC co-workers. Among the other volunteers she becomes acquainted with are Dr. David Lee, an electronics researcher formerly with the Rand Corporation; Dr. Robert Rothman, once Dr. Jackson’s research assistant, and now a member of the SGC Research Department, Misha Rashowicz, a linguistic scholar specializing in Ancient Eastern Mediterranean dialects, and astrophysicist, Dr. Michael Herschfeld.

Among the military personnel in the group, Terhi becomes acquainted with Sergeant Laura Davis a computer systems specialist with the USAF; and Lieutenant Graham Simmons, an Air Force propulsion system specialist now assigned to the scientific research department of the SGC.

Week One:

"Move it, move it, move it!" Parkes voice rings out behind her as Terhi struggles to help Jodi over the wall, trying hard to ignore the mud in her boots and the gravel and sand that has worked its way inside her shirt and pants and is now grinding her knees, elbows, and buttocks like sandpaper. Once Jodi was over, Terhi had an easier time going over herself. She has barely straddled the wall when the whistle blew. "That's it!" Times up! And you failed!". Parkes calls, walking over to stare up at Terhi with a disappointed but taunting expression. "This was a speed trial, Miss Lehtinen, not a stroll through the fashion district." Though his voice is not loud, his words are biting. "If you could spend less time worrying about how you looked and more time actually finishing the course..."

"Master Sergeant, she was..." Jodi Franklin, dirty, bleeding from scratches, and just as sand clogged as Terhi, tries to explain but is given no chance.

"Miss Franklin do not interrupt me!" Parkes turns on her, pointing at the track. "Clearly you need another mile to un-stuff your memory, now go. And as for you," he turns back to Terhi. " Would you please get your ass off my obstacle and fall in with the others, or would you like me to call you a cab?" He snaps, prodding her to quit once more, by offering her the cab ride home. Terhi jumps down, sore, angry, and more determined than ever to beat this 'kusipatta's' program.

"No Master Sergeant; no cab Master Sergeant!" She yells defiantly, using anger to mask her feelings of frustration.

"Then fall in doctor," he says, normally. "Back to barracks; march."

Terhi and the others also undergo regular medical testing from Dr. Fraiser and her staff, as well as familiarizing themselves with the ins and outs of the SGC Facility, each day becoming more familiar with the subterranean maze. When not training, Terhi spends her evenings nursing sore muscles and bruises at O'Malley's Bar & Grill, where she and Jodi, along with Misha Rashowicz, Michael Herschfeld, and the ever-hopeful Phil Rothman would discuss the day’s events in hushed tones.

A fair bit of the discussion centers on Parkes, as they come up with increasingly graphic and painful things to do to the man. Not a single kind word ever comes out of his mouth. It was all yelling and insults. Near the end of the second week, Parkes tore a strip off Terhi when she failed to complete the over-under section of the “confidence” course. Told her he wouldn’t be surprised if she washed out, and she should save everyone the trouble by walking away now; that she’d never amount to anything. That dressing down had given her a burning hate of the man, and she became determined to pass the training, if only to spite him.

* * * * * * * * * *

Week Three:

_He finished his grade notations, and updated the students files and glanced at the summary sheet. He noted two of the candidates were so far below the grade that he'd have to recommend against them. ‘That Rothman guy was just barely acceptable; thank god he was just an office type’. He turned his attention to the next student file. ‘Lehtinen; T. ‘She’s a pleasant surprise.’ he admits to himself. After the first week’s disorientation and culture shock, the ‘Beach Bunny’ had actually been doing well, with steady improvement each week. She’d demonstrated a fitness level that surprised him; a quick mind; hell, she was even scoring well in firing practice. No sniper candidate, sure, but at least she got the rounds downrange with reasonable accuracy, which was better than about half of them. He checked her Third Week Standing once again. Top third of the class; Yeah, despite his initial concerns, Parkes had to admit the blond was turning out to be a keeper..._

Week Four:

By the end of the week, for the first time, Terhi goes through the entire course at full speed without needing to repeat a single obstacle. Buoyed by the feeling of triumph, she glances over at Parkes, waiting to hear another stream of insults. Instead, she sees a smile of satisfaction on his face for a split second before it’s replaced by his usual scowl and he starts in on Rothman, who had been running behind her.

At that moment, Terhi has a epiphany. Parkes doesn’t hate her, and likely doesn’t hate any of the other volunteers for the SGC program. It’s just his way of getting the absolute best out of the people he was assigned to train. Prod them, goad them into doing their best, then surpassing it.

She feels stupid for not realizing it before, and as she passes by him to return to the beginning of the course, their eyes meet. Terhi gives him a “I figured out what you’re up to” look, and she sees a sparkle of amusement in his eyes for a moment before he starts haranguing her for being slow and to get her ass back in gear. With a “Sir, yes Sir!” quip, she speeds up her pace and gets back to the exercise at hand.

Week Five:

“Lehtinen, get your ass off that net and get moving! This is a race not a stroll on the beach!” Parkes barked out below and behind her. She doesn’t bother to yell back as she pulls herself up the last couple of strands. She knows she is moving faster than she had yesterday when she’d finished second behind Rashowicz, and she now knows how to take Parkes’ abuse in stride. As she hauls herself over the top bar, Parkes yells again. “Rothman! Stop staring at Lehtinen’s ass and get up that net, or I will gouge your eyes out with a dull deer antler! Move it bug eyes, move it!” Terhi grins to herself and slips quickly down the far side of the net…

Week Six:

_MSgt Parkes carried his final course reports to Major Davis, who waited near the edge of the parade square. "Final reports Sir." Parkes reported, saluting. They're good to go, except for the last two. While I don't know what you're really doing with these people, Sir, my advice is if you can live without these last two, send them home." Parkes advises._

_"Deep Space Radar Telemetry" Davis answers. "I told you when we started Sergeant."._

_Parkes scoffs and looks away. " Lots of coyotes on that mountain, Major?" Parkes asks, though Davis looks momentarily confused._

_"Coyotes? I'm not sure I understand."_

_"You devote half your training syllabus to weapons handling and range qualification for a bunch of science types and office geeks; it must be coyotes, right Sir?". Parkes grins at Davis. " Of course, you could always try a better cover story..."_

After the six weeks of training, Terhi’s group of volunteers is declared ready and cleared for a return to Cheyenne Mountain. Terhi is the last one out of the barracks, having stayed behind hoping to have a private word with MSgt Parkes, only to find out that drill instructor was already working with a new platoon of trainees. With slight regret that she wouldn’t have the chance to say goodbye, she gathers her bags and heads out.

Walking to the assembly area where the bus awaits, Terhi can hear Parkes’ voice coming from the ‘Confidence Course’, his usual litany of insults and epithets freely flowing. Detouring to walk past the course area and perhaps catch his eye, she sees dirty, dazed, and clearly intimidated young recruits gathered around the cargo net, watching two other recruits struggling to untangle themselves from the web of ropes.

“What in the blue hell is wrong with you McCurdy?!” Parkes yells, glancing up with a disapproving scowl at the twisted up young man. “I know a friggin’ beach bunny that can get up and down that damn rig in half the time, and look a hell of a lot prettier doing it than you! Now get your ass reoriented and get over and down that goddamn net!”

Terhi laughs softly to herself, and wonders how long Parkes will get use out of the ‘beach bunny’ motivational slurs. She sees Parkes turn to face in her direction, and though she has no idea if he sees her or not, she pauses for a moment and gives him a respectful salute before continuing on her way.

_He turned away so the recruits wouldn’t see his smirk. ‘Not a bad line; got their attention anyway,’ he thinks as his eyes catch movement across the road. Even as he focuses on the figure, he sees her turning away and with a smile, recognizes her immediately. ‘Good Luck BB. Whatever they’re doing with you, I hope you succeed.’ He can’t keep a second smile from his face as he lets himself watch her walk away before he turns back to the recruits. “McCurdy!! What the hell…..”_

Later that afternoon, in a simple ceremony in the SGC Embarkation Room, Major-General Hammond officially welcomes each of the candidates to Stargate Command.

* * * * * * * * * *

_October-December 1997, SGC:_

The next few weeks pass rapidly, as Terhi settles into her new duties as part of the SGC Support Staff. As part of the research staff, Terhi finds herself working with Rothman and the other Archaeologists and Anthropologists, while her new best friend Jodi Franklin is assigned to Technology Research and Assessment, along with Lt Simmons. Other military personnel, such as Laura Davis, are assigned to Stargate Operations, while Misha Rashowicz, who outscored Terhi on the course by just two points, is assigned to a newly forming field team - SG-10.

Working on the base gives Terhi far more surprises than she expected. Throughout grad school, and then teaching, there seemed like so little time to associate with the people around her, and things were so competitive amongst the non-tenured professors. Here, at SGC, people actually want to get together for coffee, and grab a quick dinner after work. Eating with Jodi becomes a weekly occurrence pretty quickly, and an event they both come to look forward to.

_Meeting the Teams_

It takes little time for Terhi to realize that even being on the support staff is a more active, eventful lifestyle than anything she had done previous to this. Around her, the nine field teams of the SGC come and go on various explorations, and it gives her opportunities to meet and interact with members of all the teams. Of SG-1, Terhi has regular contact with Captain Carter and Dr Jackson, as they both consult with her on research matters and she develops positive working relationships with both of them. She has less contact with Colonel O’Neill and the alien Teal’c, though both are polite and courteous.

While she has little contact with the members of SG-2, 4 and 5, she does find herself competing with the marines of SG-3 for gym and pool time, as she strives to maintain and even improve the fitness level she had recently attained; before she eventually asked the SG-3 commander when she might be able to swim and exercise, since his men always seemed to be underfoot. It took less than a day before Terhi found she was free to swim and exercise whenever convenient to herself.

SG-7 are easy to know and deal with, as the majority of the team are scientists and science specialists themselves, while SG-8, the medical team, is little seen by the researchers. Only SG-9 makes Terhi feel awkward, or even a little uncomfortable, mostly due to the way Captain Hanson's eyes seem to follow her during briefings along with the looks he gives her and how he talks to her; though Sam Carter assures her he’s a good man.

Over the next couple of months, as the nine teams assigned to the SGC begin to coalesce, and for Terhi, she witnesses firsthand several notable events that demonstrate that ‘Base Duty’ is not necessarily ‘Safe Duty”.

By the time of her recruitment, the escaped survivors from Chulak had been returned to their homeworlds, giving the SGC an invaluable starting base of gate addresses and several societies to contact, and SG teams had already begun to take their first steps into the galaxy. SG-4 was the next team to record a major victory against the Goa’uld, with Fye’s team stumbling over what turned out to be a secret Apophis Base on M7C-920, which they were able to destroy.

The SGC continued to take losses though, with SG-2’s leader Major Kawalsky dying from symbiote takeover, but only after his Goa’uld controlled body had killed Dr Nimzicki, attacked Captain Carter and Teal’c, and attempted to blow up the SGC by detonating the auto-destruct.

Terhi can’t imagine what it must have been like for Kawalsky. Did he know what was happening? Did the symbiote “kill” his personality as it took control, and how did it manage to continue to control him after it was removed? All of these thoughts served to reinforce Terhi’s desire to do what she could, to do her best with her work to support the field teams in the fight against the Goa’uld.

The SGC perseveres, with General Hammond dispatching teams to 19 more worlds even as more teams were declared operationally ready, and Terhi settled into the daily routine of life in Stargate Command.

It was only a couple of days later she learns first-hand ‘Daily Routine’ is sometimes not routine at all. Following a trip to planet P3X-797, SG-1 and SG-3 accidentally brings a parasitic virus into the SGC that interferes with human body chemicals, causing Testosterone levels to skyrocket, leading to aggressive behaviour. It's histamine lytic (which means it breaks down histamine) and led to the entire SGC being locked down under a Code Five Infection Alert, a first-time hackle raising experience for Terhi. Despite precautions, Terhi and her friend Jodi become infected as it spread through the base, and Terhi can only recall, through a hazy nightmarish fog, of lashing out at someone, and then being physically restrained in the sickbay in a state of continuous anger until Dr Fraiser was able to develop an antidote, chlorpheniramine.

Tragedy strikes again about two weeks later, when the leader of SG-9 Captain Hanson, apparently went mad while off-world, an incident that ended up costing Hanson’s life, as well as the lives of two other members of SG-9. A week later, SG-4 was ambushed while doing a recon of P5R-527, and suffered two wounded before SG-3 rescued them.

Not all was tragedy though. An incredible new life-form was discovered – sentient crystalline creatures who called themselves The Unity. As well, potential allies in the form of the highly advanced but ultra-pacifistic Nox, the neo-Greco Argosians, and the Nordic-derived Cimmerians were contacted. Second contact with the Argosians provided Terhi another opportunity to travel off-world, with Terhi joining SG-7 to translate and study the Argosians histories, which included interviewing the people for intelligence about the Goa’uld Pelops. Back at the Base, she picked up on bathroom gossip and rumours about a mysterious race called ‘The Ancients’ and a special planet called Heliopolis.

The following month saw the return of Dr Catherine Langford to the SGC, as the Head of the Cultural Studies Office, overseeing work of the Archaeologists, Anthropologists, and other Sociological specialists now employed by the SGC.

Terhi was thrilled to see her, glad to be reunited not only with a friend, but with the person instrumental in bringing her into the Stargate project.

On the personnel side, SG-9 was reformed under Major Stan Kovacek, and there was talk of further expansion as more Army, Navy, and Air Force personnel began to be assigned to SGC. Such excitement is short-lived though, with the reported death of Dr. Jackson on a planet called Oannes, though that later proved false, and the all too real loss of SG-4 on planet P8X-362 at the hands of a Goa’uld named Kali. Before SG-4 can be replaced however, SGC itself falls under a new crisis – Goa’uld invasion!


End file.
